


Top Dog

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, promptaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike likes being Harvey’s boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for promptaholics!! I think there's going to be lots of fun stuff next season btw :)

Mike was slowly falling in love with the idea of being Harvey's boss.  He would now wield all the power and after being Harvey's lapdog for the last year, he was completely ready to switch positions. Mike had toyed with the idea of asking the older man to get him a cup of coffee the last time he had worked with Harvey but he also knew that Harvey would've kicked his ass (just because he was a lot stronger).   Unfortunately for him, just the idea of being above Harvey in something would have to satiate him since Mike was still scared of his former boss.

\---

"Mike," Harvey snapped as the younger man walked into the deposition room five minutes late.  "You're late."

"Sorry, Mr. Specter," Mike said sarcastically as he pulled up the sleeve of his suit jacket to glance at his watch.  He then tapped the dial of the watch with a smile.  "But, I'm the client.  This meeting runs on my time."

"Shut up and sit down," Harvey muttered.  Mike just smirked.  Life was great when he was the top dog. 


End file.
